creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Infinity
'Entry #1' They won’t die. They just won’t. We were dropped here so long ago, I feel like I’m becoming one of them. Every time I hold the lucky button, it always comes up as something good. But that good doesn’t do anything. They just won’t die. Am I going insane? The others died hours ago, it was horrible. I couldn’t bear it. He crawled at me while I stared at his eyes. It looked like he was crying, crying while he was ripped slowly apart and seemingly devoured. It’s quite insane, I boarded up enough areas so I have enough time to write this, for those of you who will read this, if anyone at all. We were split up so quick, it feels like I’ve been here for years and years, surviving off only the hope that one day someone will come and I’ll wake up from this nightmare. Oh no, the windows are breaking, I need to go. 'Entry #2' They don’t have mouths, they don’t have eyes, they don’t have anything anymore. When we first got here, this place looked like a goldmine. Shit, what is it now? At this point I’m just trying to go from wall to wall and get what I still can. I can’t believe it, but I stole off his body yesterday, yes, his body, I just couldn’t take it anymore. I’d taken from everyone else, but there was something so different about him, something that made me stop. I loved him. There, I said it. I loved him, and it’s like he’s been gone forever. Sometimes, I kiss his forehead when I walk by, is that weird? I have his glasses, I have his everything, because he was my everything. Anyway, I took the last of his supplies and I felt like ripping my hands off while picking them up, but I had no choice. This fan only gets me so far, I still can’t find a way back up, I keep hearing this voice saying help is on the way, but I don’t even know at this point. I don’t know how long I’ll last, and some of these journals might end abruptly, but I need to go for now, before they come back. 'Entry #3' It’s happened, I lost it, and I can’t get it back. The one thing that made me even stand a chance, that made me even think that there might be a day that I’ll be lying in my own bed, that I’ll be hugged by him, that I’ll be free… It’s not like I saw them, I just stood there, helpless and even though they’re gone now, I have nothing left, I wasted it all. It’s not even about luck at this point. I could get more theoretically, but there’s four of them waiting there for me, and I’m too scared. I’m dug in right now, and I have no idea how long I’m gonna last. Every second, from the softest screech to the simple brush of wind, I feel like the last bit of sanity I have left is being written away with these words. I’ve dragged only his body in here, and I look at it sometimes, I even talk to it sometimes. He’s so peaceful, he’s so beautiful, he’s so, just I can’t even say it at this point. I just want it to end. This started so long ago and I thought there’d always be an ending. But someone else is dictating everything and I have no control over it, please just make it stop. 'Entry #4' I’ve started to eat them, I have no choice anymore. The drinks will only get me so far, but I need food, I need to eat. I lifted my shirt yesterday and I could see my ribs. This isn’t that teenage girl nonsense of being proud of that, this is real… but would it have made him happy to see me like that? Would he have touched me then? He never looked at me like that, what happened? I thought I was special, I thought he fucking cared… But I just loved and he just ignored. I’ve taken to new measures to ensure his love for me. I took my knife and carved my name into his chest. He’s decomposing in front of me right now, but he can’t avoid me anymore, he can’t go anywhere. Because he’s mine, all mine. I can’t help but smile in moments like these, it feels like something is going right for once. 'Entry #5' I think this is the end. The voice has told me, the voice is talking to others now, I thought it was a God. I’m crawling slowly, I’m just crawling, crawling to the love of my life, lying next to me. Crawling towards the horde, because they want me. Three bullets, two bullets, one bullet. They have me, and they’re turning me, they’re eating me, and I like it, I just want it to end. I just want to be free, I want to be with him, hell, I want to be with all of them, even that creepy one. It feels like I’ve been in his hellhole for an eternity. Hang on, I think I just heard the God speak, his voice is always covered in so much scary static I can’t tell, but this time it was clear. “Yeah Mom! I just went down! I’m coming! Holy shit I beat my record, they’re all gone, 130 rounds!” Category:Video Games